darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1113
In 1970, Barnabas despairingly reflects that all the dire 1995 predictions have come true. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1840, and a night of horror and tension is over for Julia Hoffman. She has introduced herself to the family as Julia Collins, the sister of the Barnabas who is to arrive from England. But Barnabas has not followed her to the past, and she has released from the coffin a Barnabas who does not know her, and will not help her. This morning, she and Ben Stokes went to chain the coffin again, but the secret room of the mausoleum was empty. And at Collinwood, Julia finds herself alone with a man she fears. Gerard confronts Julia about the earring and demands to know what she wants at Collinwood. Act I Julia takes offense to the fact that Gerard was in her room and stands firm that she arrived at Collinwood earlier that evening, not two days ago. Gerard explains he had a feeling the earring belonged to a strange woman who dressed differently, and Julia wonders if he is a psychic. He says he isn't from a professional standpoint, but promises he will solve the mystery of the earring. Ben shows up, much to Julia's relief. Gerard excuses himself and Ben and Julia go into the drawing room. Julia is frightened and knows that Gerard doesn't believe anything about her story. Ben tells her to stay away from Gerard as much as she can. He also informs her there were many attacks in the village the previous night, and he has been unable to find Barnabas' coffin. That night at the Old House, Barnabas goes to Josette's room and gazes at her portrait. He happily tells her he is finally free again, but sadly admits to himself he must begin a new life without her. He removes her portrait from the fireplace and turns it so it is facing away from anyone who might be in the room. He turns around and sees Ben watching him. Act II Barnabas isn't surprised that Ben found him in Josette's room, but promises him he is ready to move on without Josette and understands he can never have her. He also promises him that he will not ask Ben for any favors as he did in 1795, and only wants to be left alone. Ben again tries to convince Barnabas to return to his coffin, but he refuses, and is willing to take whatever chance is necessary. Back at Collinwood, Gerard receives a letter from Flora and he successfully figures out what it says before opening it, much to the amazement of Leticia. Gerard reminds her that he gave her "a new life" at Collinwood, and there is plenty of money waiting to be had. Julia walks in and cuts their secret meeting short, and Gerard tells her that Leticia actually is a professional psychic, unlike himself. Gerard leaves to go back to Rose Cottage, and Julia asks Leticia if she can see Collinwood far into the future. Leticia laughs at the fact she wants to see what it's like in a particular year such as 1970. Julia makes up a story that she had a dream about that year, and Leticia goes into a trance. She can see the drawing room in the future, but it smells like gas and smoke. Leticia's vision ends, and Julia can only wonder what Barnabas is doing in the future. Meanwhile in 1970, the remaining survivors of the destruction of Collinwood have sought refuge at the Old House. Professor Stokes returns and finds a visibly shaken Barnabas sitting in the drawing room. Stokes has just attended the funeral of Elizabeth, Daphne, David and Hallie, all of whom were killed by Gerard in the massacre at Collinwood. Barnabas says he couldn't bring himself to go to the funeral, and is worried about Julia. Stokes apologizes for going to Europe on short notice, but he thought he could bring someone back to Collinwood to exorcise the house. Barnabas declares he must find Julia by any means necessary. Act III Stokes believes Julia has returned to 1995 since that's where the stairs led from, but Barnabas thinks she could have only ended up in 1840, because that's where everything began. Stokes assumes Barnabas is going to use the I-Ching wands to travel through time again, and warns that it is very dangerous. Soon, Carolyn walks downstairs, now mentally insane and in the same state as she was in 1995. She cheerfully asks Barnabas if she can take David and Hallie on a trip while Elizabeth is "away," but then reverts to her normal state and wonders who "those men" were who set fire to Collinwood. She quickly excuses herself, and Stokes says they need to get her to a psychiatrist immediately. Barnabas says Carolyn isn't going to harm anyone, but Stokes reminds him there is another problem: Quentin. In Josette's room, Quentin has set up a noose and prepares to hang himself. Act IV Carolyn stops Quentin from killing himself, and Barnabas and Stokes soon rush in. Quentin is insane and heartbroken, and wants to die so he can be with Daphne. He then tries to strangle Stokes, who he feels bailed on the family, but Barnabas is able to calm him down. Barnabas decides he must be sent to Windcliff immediately. Later that night, Stokes returns from Windcliff after having dropped Quentin off. Barnabas feels badly for Quentin because he knows the doctors there will be unable to help him get over Daphne. Stokes reluctantly agrees to let Barnabas try the I-Ching wands, and Barnabas tells him that Willie will guard him if their plan succeeds. Stokes leaves to take Carolyn to the beach house, which was her last request to Barnabas. Once he is gone, Barnabas goes to the secret room behind the bookcase. Roxanne's coffin is still there, and Barnabas tells her that Sebastian is gone forever, but he is going back to her own time to try to change her fate. After closing up the secret room, Barnabas throws the I-Ching wands on a table and goes into a trance. He sees a door, similar to when he traveled to 1897. When the door opens, he sees Julia's grave in 1840. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: The word 'safe' has no meaning for me, Ben. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman Collins * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye / Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes / Professor Stokes * James Storm as Gerard Stiles Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1111. * First appearance of character Leticia Faye. This was the fifth role played by actress Nancy Barrett in the original series. The character was first mentioned in 1093. * Final appearance of characters Carolyn Stoddard and Quentin Collins. Both Nancy Barrett and David Selby would later reprise these roles for the audio play Return to Collinwood and in the Big Finish audio dramas. * Final episode produced by Peter Miner. * Closing credits scene: Candelabra in the Old House. Story * Barnabas was first released from his coffin in 1967. * Barnabas throws the I-Ching wands to show the 49th hexagram (White, Black, Black, Black, White, Black). He sees a vision of a gravestone, which reads: Julia Hoffman Collins – Died October 6th 1840. ** In 1840, Julia is believed to be the sister of Barnabas Collins; therefore, the gravestone should give her name as "Julia Collins Hoffman" and not the other way around. Hoffman Collins, as seen, would suggest she was an in-law to Barnabas. As is stated in 1133, Julia is believed by those in 1840 to be the daughter of the 'original' Barnabas Collins. Not necessarily. It's possible that "Hoffman" could be a middle name of some sort, not a maiden name. Besides, Julia is not posing as someone who is married. * Julia's gravestone indicates she died on October 6, 1840. In 1117, which aired on October 6, 1970, Barnabas from the future arrives in 1840 preventing, Julia's death. * How could Barnabas' vampire body stay in an I-Ching trance indefinitely, out of the coffin, especially upstairs where sunlight can get at him? Is it that the curse is on his soul really, more than on his body? * In 1995, an insane Quentin told Barnabas he hated Professor Stokes because Stokes had performed a failed exorcism at Collinwood. Yet it appears the exorcism never took place. ** (Addendum: This is an example of Barnabas and Julia's foreknowledge of the event effecting change in a small way despite not preventing the Destruction of Collinwood. Stokes decided instead to go Europe to find help.) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: The future. * TIMELINE: In 1970, the funerals of Elizabeth, David, Hallie and Daphne were held this afternoon. The Collins family of the present day would often holiday at a beach house in the fall at this time of year (this beach house was seen in 1061). 11:55pm (1970): Barnabas prepares to use the I-Ching. Bloopers and continuity errors * James Storm gives an odd line reading; "No, Leticia — I’ve learned to recognize that peculiar look she gets in her eye whenever she wants to — whenever she wants to see me." Apart from the repetition, the line seems odd since if he sees the look she has, she's already seeing him. * Jonathan Frid has a tiny flub, telling Ben, "She opened the door, and the stairs was there." He means the stairs were there. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1113 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1113 - The War Doctor Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes